


Сила слов

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [9]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: Возрождённые Из Пепла переживают нелучшие времена. Нашествие банды грабителей оставило капитул ни с чем. Чтобы восполнить потери, магистр решает отправить выживших Астартес в джунгли Ицамны. Молодые воины должны вернуться в свои племена и убедить людей, что не стоит бояться Ангелов Смерти.
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 1





	Сила слов

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорается гражданская война. Брат идёт на брата. Капитул космического десанта Бледные Крестоносцы распадается на мельчайшие осколки. Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, преследуют как еретиков.  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявляет капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставляет верных Крестоносцев в живых. Он желает использовать их в собственных целях.  
По приказу инквизитора космические десантники высаживаются на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Капэти. Крестоносцы встречаются в бою с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа. Победить удаётся только тогда, когда Флориан выпускает на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, изгоняет Хранителя Секретов. Перед тем как исчезнуть, он обещает поквитаться и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но инквизитор не разочарован. В награду космические десантники получают отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встаёт важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправляются в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён. Поиски успешны, несмотря на сопротивление. Противником Бледных Крестоносцев становится некий Дух, а, может быть, и сама планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. После болезненной проверки Ицамна отпускает космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начинают набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.  
Спустя два года Крестоносцы получают весточку от Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор присылает на Ицамну военных советников из Караула Смерти, а также техножрецов с органами и геносеменем неизвестного происхождения.  
Командир Истребительной команды, капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия, рассказывает Флориану интересную весть. Шакал добрался до Капэти, но не смог убить старого тюремщика.  
Вскоре начинаются первые операции по преобразованию варваров дикого мира в Ангелов Смерти. Капитул переименовывают. Бледные Крестоносцы уходят в небытие, и появляются Возрождённые Из Пепла.  
Геносемя изменяет неофитов, и некоторые переживают это изменение не так, как на то рассчитывали магосы. Юноши сходят с ума, становятся опасными для себя и окружающих. Флориан тяжёло переживает смерти мальчиков, но ему приходится смириться, ведь Империум построен на крови мучеников.  
Когда капитул начал расти за счёт юношей диких племён, появилась проблема с их экипировкой. Флориан Дескин решает разобраться с бедой при помощи тайных схронов Храмовой Горы. Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются на родину Бледных Крестоносцев и ищут на руинах крепости всё, что только может пригодится. Но не они одни приходят в Новый Салим. На планету высаживаются войска вольного торговца Хью Сола. Охотники за сокровищами сталкиваются, и Возрождённые Из Пепла проливают первую кровь. Их трофеем становится корабль космического пирата. Кроме того, с Храмовой Горы увозят принадлежности для ремонта силовых доспехов и таинственную книгу магистра Бледных Крестоносцев, Жака Молье, которая как-то связана с его предсмертным проклятьем.  
Через год Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в крупной войне. Ветераны сражений с космическими пиратами летят на планету Кимора-III. Орки напали на имперский мир и воинам-освободителям понадобилось подкрепление. Ангелы Смерти уничтожают космический скиталец чужаков и высаживаются на планету. Флориан Дескин вместе с командирами Астра Милитарум составляют план генерального сражения, но несмотря на усилия, орки побеждают. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла погибает в бою.  
Однако эти события оказались лишь видением Флориана Дескина. Он видел будущее и тут же решил исправить ошибки.  
Победа тяжело даётся имперским силам, но дело сделано. Можно отправляться на следующую войну. Ведь в мрачном будущем далёкого космоса не ничего кроме смерти и разрушений.  
После блистательной победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор расследует сотрудничество властей планеты Цереб-IV c друкари. Агенты Бертрана проваливают задание. Правительство во главе с губернатором покидает Цереб на крейсере чужаков. Но пришельцам жизненно необходимо сеять ужас. Они уничтожают корабли, крепости и причалы на орбите планеты. Друкари не отступают даже при встрече с Ангелами Смерти.  
Абордаж и космический бой заканчиваются печально для Возрождённых и магистру не остаётся ничего другого, как обратиться к проклятой книге Жака Молье. Флориан попадает в рабство демона магического фолианта. Он путешествует сквозь время и пространство и, в конце концов, освобождается. Дескин возвращается туда, откуда начал и приносит победу капитулу.  
Чтобы восстановить силы Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются обратно на Ицамну. Там они видят, что неизвестная боевая баржа атакует флот капитула и крепость-монастырь. Бертран Капэти освобождает Флориана Дескина из заключения и велит разобраться с бедой.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла десантируются на поле боя и сходятся с смертельной битве с бандой еретиков "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна".  
Берсерки превосходят верных Императору космических десантников числом и оснащением, но на помощь Возрождённым приходит сама планета. Ицамна присылает под стены Торна легион древовидных созданий. Общими усилиями предатели повержены, но победа окончательно истощает силы Возрождённых Из Пепла. Многие боевые братья и смертные слуги капитула мертвы, остальные искалечены. "Величие Терры" серьёзно повреждён, а команда вырезана. Гибели не избежали даже некоторые члены Караула Смерти.  
Помощь приходит, откуда её никто не ждал. Отколовшийся столетия назад Крестовый Поход Бледных Крестоносцев возвращается в Сегментум Обскурус, чтобы отыскать капитул-основатель. Расследование приводит Крестоносцев на Ицамну. Там, узнав правду, космические десантники капитула-побратима решают оказать помощь обескровленным Возрождённым.

История капитула  
561.М36  
Начало пути  
Воины капитула [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] высаживаются на планете Либер-I, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники сражаются с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и побеждают их.

562.М36  
Первые шаги  
Ангелы Смерти начинают набирать кандидатов на вступление в капитул из диких племён планеты Либер-I.

564.М36  
Смена имён  
Капитул [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] перестаёт существовать. Планета Либер-I меняет имя и становится Ицамной. Её оберегают космические десантники капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.

570.М36  
Разведка боем  
Столкновение Возрождённых Из Пепла с пиратами на планете Новый Салим, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники разоряют ещё несколько баз и ремонтных верфей корсаров по всему Сегментум Обскурус.

571.М36  
Безупречные действия  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются на планету Кимора-III, субсектор Гугопейр, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Ангелы Смерти разрушают космический скиталец орков. Вместе с кадийскими, иридийскими частями Астра Милитарум и силами планетарной обороны Астартес прекращают нашествие орков на имперский мир.  
После победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции инквизитора Ордо Еретикус Бертрана Капэти на планете Цереб-IV, субсектор Балдин, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Несмотря на значительные потери, космические десантники задерживают губернатора-предателя и побеждают кабал Сладкого Ножа.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла на борту линкора "Величие Терры" возвращаются на родину. Там они встречаются в смертельной схватке с бандой еретиков-предателей, известных под именем "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна". Падшие Ангелы Смерти побеждены, но крепость-монастырь капитула разорена, а самих Возрождённых осталось не больше, чем было когда-то в момент основания.

572.М36  
Неожиданная помощь  
На Ицамну прибывает посольство верного Императору ордена Крестоносцев. Ими руководит капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.  
Космические десантники вели расследование, чтобы найти капитул-основатель [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110]. После того, как Крестоносцы получают ответы на вопросы, Эллисон Грус связывается со своим командованием. Магистр капитула, Маргат де Крак, повелевает оказать поддержку Возрождённым до тех пор, пока они не восстановят силы.

Действующие лица  
Возрождённые Из Пепла  
\- Флориан Дескин - магистр, Войско Дня,  
\- Диего Руис - адмирал флота,  
\- Ян Макбрайд - капитан эсминца "Старый Сокол", "адмирал пиратского флота",  
\- Кевин Браун - кузнец, мастер,  
\- Дэй Ноф - провидец,  
\- Сердце Льва - сержант восьмой роты, Войско Железа,  
\- Птичьи Кости - сержант восьмой роты, Войско Железа,  
\- Болотная Жаба - знаменосец восьмой роты, Войско Железа,  
\- Ленивый Кот - госпитальер восьмой роты, Войско Железа,  
\- Даниэл Перес - маршал десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Ричард Джордж Кеннеди - Прокажённый Король, почтенный дредноут,

Крестоносцы  
Маргат де Крак – второй магистр,  
Сиуф ди Раймонд – примас-капеллан,  
Эллисон Грус – капеллан-посланник, секутор,  
Тристан Мальдонадо – брат-сержант,  
Бальтазар Хаак – неофит.

Инквизиция  
Натаниэль Роуэн – великий инквизитор, Ордо Маллеус,  
Бертран Капэти - инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Морриган Д'Туиред - дознаватель Бертрана Капэти, Ордо Еретикус,  
Стронций - штурмовик Медных Когтей, Караул Смерти, Ордо Ксенос,  
Бруннульф - волчий скаут, Караула Смерти, Ордо Ксенос,  
Константинос Ципрас - гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Адептус Механикус  
\- Дамиана Рунг - генетор, мир-кузня Мойра,  
\- 3Оман - магос-ремесленник, мир-кузня Гот.

Астра Милитарум  
\- Сергей Манитов - полковник 1-ой иридийской десантно-штурмовой бригады "Силенциарские Змеи",  
\- Елена Крюгер - комиссар-майор 1-ой иридийской десантно-штурмовой бригады "Силенциарские Змеи",  
\- Михаил Северин - журналист и личный летописец полковника Манитова, 1-ая иридийская десантно-штурмовая бригады "Силенциарские Змеи",  
\- Джордж Паттон - полковник 2-ой кадианской бронетанковой дивизии.

Свободный флот  
\- Жак Ламьер, капитан фрегата "Красотка Бакки", вольный торговец Сегментум Темпестус.

Забытые и непознаваемые  
\- Ицамна - планета, приютившая Возрождённых Из Пепла. 

Ненавистные и проклятые  
\- Шакал - демонхост,  
\- Бафомет - высший демон,  
\- Тьма - демонетта, смотрительница исследовательского журнала Жака Молье.

Сила слов

1  
Акмир Элниш наблюдал за рекой. Он обладал прекрасным зрением и даже в темноте различал насекомых, скользящих по водной глади. Чуть дальше на берегу свернулся кольцами огромный водяной удав. Змей выглядел грозно, но, несмотря на почти пятиметровую длину, редко нападал на человека. Водяной удав отрыгнул добычу, небольшую длиннохвостую обезьяну, и отдыхал.  
Ночь можно было бы назвать умиротворяющей, если бы не вездесущие насекомые и словоохотливый дьявол, который донимал Акмира разговорами.  
– И всё-таки, господин Элниш, я не понимаю, как можно относиться к космосу, к галактике и к тварям, её населяющим, так открыто и безбоязненно, – проговорил Ангел Смерти.  
Его звали Птичьи Кости. Подобные имена постепенно уходили в прошлое, благодаря деятельности миссионеров и, с недавних пор, Акмира.  
Внешний вид Птичьих Костей как будто бы смеялся над названием. Элниш мог похвастаться высоким ростом и звериной мощью стальных мышц, но рядом с Астартес он чувствовал тревогу. Птичьи Кости даже без силовых доспехов возвышался над Акмиром на целую голову, а весил, наверное, вдвое больше. Однако Элниша выводила из себя ни сила Возрождённого Из Пепла и даже не зловещая внешность, а возраст собеседника. Сопляк едва преодолел отметку восемнадцати лет, а уже пытался поучать старого звёздного волка, вольного торговца и прожжённого пирата.  
Акмир Элниш служил капитулу не из-за большой любви к Империуму и не из-за денег.  
Вольный торговец путешествовал по разным мирам наследия Императора и даже считал некоторые из них приемлемыми для жизни, но в целом, он ненавидел государство. Раздутое, с трудом двигающееся, существо, которое плохо слышит и видит, казалось Акмиру не менее мерзким, чем кошмары, которые иногда становились явью во время путешествий по Морю Душ.  
Материальных побуждений к работе тоже не было. Возрождённые Из Пепла не только не платили жалование, они отобрали последнее имущество пирата во время налёта на весёлую флибустьерскую Португу. Пятьсот семидесятый год казался Акмиру светлой полосой, которая могла навсегда изменить его тяжёлую жизнь к лучшему, но судьба-злодейка посмеялась последней.  
Элниш попал в рабство к опаснейшим воинам Империума. Они не заковали вольного торговца в цепи. Даже дали выбор: погибнуть, стать сервитором или работать на капитул по собственной воле. Однако из-за такой щедрости пират не стал относиться к тюремщикам лучше.  
Акмир потерял все богатства. Команду распределили, груз изъяли, а корабль недавно уничтожили в бою. Элниш стал охотником и миссионером в диком мире, откуда Ангелы Смерти призывали кандидатов в свои ряды.  
– Я не боюсь космоса, Птичьи Кости, – произнёс Акмир, – потому что верю в решающую силу слов. За всю жизнь мне ещё ни разу не повстречалось живое мыслящее существо, с которым нельзя было договориться. Я торговал со странниками альдари и вёл дела с орочьими корсарами. От соратников я слышал, что даже с бандами так называемых "предателей" есть о чём говорить. Так что, как можно бояться чего-то в океане звёзд, если с любой опасностью можно заключить сделку?  
– Вот видите! У вас просто недостаточно опыта! Вы делаете вывод с чужих слов. Я же пока не встречал ни одного чужака или еретика, который не хотел бы убить меня и ещё как можно больше людей поблизости.  
– Наверное, ты просто не хотел с ними общаться. Могу поспорить, что приказ, который получил ваш отряд, звучал как "сожги еретика, убей мутанта, преследуй нечисть". С такой огнестрельной дипломатией не стоит удивляться, что чужаки старались защитить собственные жизни. Секунду! – Акмир заметил, что Птичьи Кости уже готовился ответить, поэтому ткнул указательным пальцем вверх. – Дай мне закончить. Я ни в коем случае не защищаю орков или альдари. Мне случалось с ними не только сотрудничать, не всегда условия сделки удовлетворяли обе стороны. Я не хочу сказать, что чужаки лучше людей. Чужаки похожи на людей. Среди них столько же чудовищ, сколько и в Империуме. Просто вы, Астартес, не обращаете на это внимание.  
Ангел Смерти немного помолчал. Тишину нарушали тихий шум мотора, да вездесущие маленькие кровососы, от которых не спасала даже грязь, щедро размазанная по лицу Акмира. Насекомые предпочитали иноземцев, а не местных жителей.  
"Редкий деликатес!" – вольный торговец махнул руками и отогнал от себя несколько самых назойливых мошек.  
– В чём-то вы правы, господин Элниш, – Акмир не успел обрадоваться словам молодого Возрождённого, когда тот продолжил. – Возможно, это мне не хватает опыта в общении с чужаками. Однако после войн, в которых я участвовал, у меня нет желания оставлять кого-то из них в живых. Во время абордажа "Палача" друкари, я понял, что хочу, чтобы эти твари поскорее исчезли. Воспоминания перевешивают любые доводы, какими бы разумными они не были. Я клянусь вам, господин Элниш, что приложу все возможные усилия, чтобы как можно быстрее приблизить исчезновение друкари.  
– Да что ты с ним треплешься, Кости?! – прикрикнул Ангел Смерти по имени Болотная Жаба. – Вырвал бы уже грязный язык мерзавцу! Я заснуть не могу от таких слов! Всего аж трясёт!  
Космический десантник поднялся из трюма и схватился за поручни. Он тяжёло дышал и на самом деле дрожал от негодования.  
"Какой впечатлительный!" – ухмыльнулся Элниш.  
– Брат, ты разве не помнишь о словах нашего общего отца? – ответил Птичьи Кости на призыв Болотной Жабы. – Мы должны притягивать к себе людей, а не отталкивать.  
– Ты слишком мягок. Этот мешок с дерьмом, – Болотная Жаба кивнул на Акмира, – не стоит и мига внимания. Пусть знает своё место! Договариваться с еретиками?!  
Разгневанный десантник выругался. Птичьи Кости тем временем достал из кармана небольшой тряпичный сверток и протянул товарищу.  
– Во время последней остановки я сорвал немного коры сонного дерева. Пожуй или завари. Очнешься как раз тогда, как прибудем на место.  
– К чёрту дурман! Что я, слухом не могу управлять?! Пойду я...  
Когда взбешённый Ангел Смерти отправился обратно в трюм, Птичьи Кости отщипнул немного коры и положил под язык. Сонное дерево использовали шаманы диких племён для медитации, но они не всегда возвращались из мира грёз. Акмир отодвинулся подальше от десантника. Теперь даже дыхание Астартес стало опасным.  
– Это не последняя наша беседа, господин Элниш, – проговорил Птичьи Кости, зевнув. – Мне очень нравится разговаривать с вами. А теперь... прошу простить. Я пойду, отдохну.  
Молодой воин Возрождённых спустился в трюм. Акмир изрыгнул несколько проклятий и попросил у Госпожи Удачи свободы.  
Хотя бы от чересчур болтливого десантника.

2  
Катер причалил к берегу. Из его недр появилась троица космических десантников в полном боевом облачении – собирались произвести впечатление на племя Львов Джунглей. Акмир последовал за Возрождёнными, капитан и матросы остались на лодке.  
После появления миссионеров город Кайман преобразился. Изменения коснулись и рыбацкого посёлка поблизости. Если раньше дикари били рыбу острогами с каменными наконечниками или ловили её руками, то теперь, то тут, то там Акмир видел связанные из волокон трав сети и даже удочки с леской из жил животных.  
Гостей повстречал отряд туземцев во главе с Сэмюэлем Хоуком, одним из первых исследователей племён Ицамны. Крепкий коренастый мужчина в прошлой жизни служил на борту "Лунного Затмения" в составе корабельной охраны. Ныне бывший флотский офицер вместе с вождём племени руководил целым городом и соседними поселениями. Понять, что перед тобой важный человек, по внешнему виду Сэмюэля, было невозможно. Перемазанный грязью мужчина в набедренной повязке сливался со смуглыми туземцами.  
Акмир успел познакомиться с Хоуком и считал его достойным уважения. Конечно, пират понимал, что Сэмюэль – имперская свинья, но держиморда обладал несколькими привлекательными чертами, отличающими хорошего руководителя от плохого. Хоук относился к подчинённым с вниманием.  
Элниш сотворил знамение аквилы, Сэмюэль кивнул в ответ. Глава миссионеров обратился к гостям:  
– Приветствую вас в Каймане, Возрождённые Из Пепла! Почти все Львы собрались здесь, чтобы встретить возвратившихся на родную землю воинов. Прошу, следуйте за мной.  
Грозный вид Астартес и необычный шум сервоприводов силовых доспехов ошеломил некоторых членов племени, и те медленно шли следом. Другие же просто окаменели и превратились в живые статуи. Хоук не стал приводить их в чувство. Он повернулся к входу в город, окружённому деревянным частоколом, и уверенно двинулся с места. Акмир шёл по следу зловещей троицы, что ощетинилась стволами болтеров. Он ожидал следующего задания от руководителя и не мог отлучиться.  
Вольный торговец готовился увидеть столпотворение, но присвистнул, когда пересёк врата Каймана. Люди окружали куполообразные строения и усеивали высокие дома-корабли, оставшиеся после колонизации. Несмотря на солнечный день многие сжимали в руках зажжённые факелы. Даже пират был впечатлён огненным приветствием, а местные, как предполагал Элниш, запомнят событие до конца жизни.  
Стояла тишина. Люди круглыми глазами наблюдали, как Боги сошли к последователям. Что больше всего пугало и восхищало их, так это известие, что небожители родились когда-то здесь.  
Шествие трёх Ангелов Смерти, миссионера и охотника завершилось в храме, где символ капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла предстал во всей всепобеждающей красе. Древо Мира пробило переборки старого челнока "Искатель" и раскинуло пышную плакучую крону у потолка грузового отсека. Местные жители вплели в ветви дерева разноцветные ленты и придали чуду света более торжественный и впечатляющий вид. История племён, вырезанная на стволе Древа Мира, начала новый виток и первым изображением на высоте двух человеческих ростов стал рыцарь в серых доспехах, который протянул руку к толпе маленьких людей у его пояса.  
Черепа зверей, которые окружали дерево, освещали огнём свечей помещение и придавали торжественному мероприятию загадочную таинственность.  
На встречу с Богами явился вождь, его многочисленная семья, шаманы и родственники тех, кого племя передало капитулу. В отличие от остального народа эти важные лица могли себе позволить одеваться как миссионеры. Женщины щеголяли лёгкими полупрозрачными мантиями, а мужчины надели грубые охотничьи рубахи и брюки из кожи. Знать украшала лица красочными рисунками, а волосы перьями редких птиц.  
Астартес прошли к подножию Древа Мира и повернулись к хозяевам земли. Сэмюэль Хоук обратился к знати:  
– Мальчики покинули племена годы назад. Погода успела смениться много раз, и вот они вернулись к вам, чтобы поведать о священной миссии. Мальчики преобразились в Ангелов Смерти, но не забыли язык людей. Они будут говорить сами.  
Между тем все больше жителей Ицамны уже знали низкий готик. Ещё оставались небольшие островки безграмотности и суеверий, но миссионеры углублялись всё дальше на север единственного материка планеты. Акмир считал, что через двадцать-тридцать лет дикари и не вспомнят, что когда-то говорили иначе.  
Вперёд выступил воин в силовых доспехах, чей нагрудник украшала имперская аквила, грубо сложенная из костей орков, еретиков и двух черепов друкари. Он отстегнул шлем. Длинные каштановые волосы расплескались по плечам. Он улыбнулся и показал вздрогнувшим зрителям пару мощных клыков в вытянутой волчьей пасти.  
– Болотная Жаба из племени Водяных. Прежде мои предки не могли поделить восточные земли со Львами. Я пришёл рассказать вам, что пора забыть о прежних распрях. Император зовёт. Грядёт Война-В-Небесах.  
Следующий Ангел Смерти поравнялся с Болотной Жабой. Его броня была девственно чиста, а лицо и голова гладко выбриты.  
– Птичьи Кости из племени Оскаленных Черепов. Раньше вы пугали детей рассказами о людоедах моего народа. Я явился, чтобы предупредить вас о настоящих ужасах, рядом с которыми любые легенды меркнут.  
Последний космический десантник закрепил шлем на магнитный замок у пояса. Одна из женщин в толпе знати ахнула.  
Мать всегда узнает своё дитя. Даже если он отрастит острые клыки, а его глаза сменят окраску.  
– А я Ленивый Кот... – Ангел Смерти как будто потерял дар речи. – Отец... Мама... Я просто рад вас видеть.  
Астартес вырвался вперёд и опустился на колени перед родителями. Не прошло и мгновения, как его облепил целый отряд родственников, и никто не сдерживал слёзы радости.  
"Как же, чёрт возьми, есть хочется! Пора бы уже приступить к праздничному пиру", – Акмир поискал взглядом Хоука, но начальник отрицательно закивал головой. Элниш опять чертыхнулся про себя.  
Вождь племени поднялся с трона, связанного из деревянных копий и черепов животных. Он обратился к оставшимся у древа десантникам:  
– Есть ли у вас вести о моём младшем сыне, Сердце Льва? – старый, но всё ещё могучий воин помолчал мгновение, но потом добавил, когда опомнился. – И, конечно, о других юношах, которые отправились служить Императору?  
Ангелы Смерти переглянулись. Птичьи Кости неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу и проговорил:  
– Война-В-Небесах охватывает многие миры и целые созвездия. Огонь пожирает армии, а смерть не прекращает пляску. Ни один Лев не отступил перед страшным врагом. Они все с честью сложили головы в битвах.  
– Ясно, – вождь вернулся на место.  
Зарыдали женщины, чьи сыновья так никогда и не вернутся домой.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла продолжили рассказ. Тем временем Сэмюэль подошёл к Акмиру.  
– Элниш, советую быстрее набить брюхо. Мы не задержимся до конца праздника.  
– Ты сейчас принёс мне самую грустную новость с тех пор, как я услышал "сдавайтесь, вы окружены".  
– Ха! Если поспешишь, то успеешь ещё и припасы в дорогу собрать. Не теряй времени, – улыбнулся Хоук.  
– Что хоть произошло? – спросил с грустью Акмир.  
– Один прайд не явился, хотя точно получил весть. Мы с тобой поднимемся вверх по течению и узнаем, что произошло.  
– Вождь заболел. Племя осталось на месте, и из-за таких пустяков мы теряем возможность нормально пожить хотя бы недельку!  
– Не ной, – Сэмуэль перестал улыбаться. – Племя не пришло встретиться с “богами”. Ты можешь относиться к Ангелам Смерти пренебрежительно и даже с ненавистью, но только не местные жители. Случилось что-то по-настоящему непредвиденное. Я уже собрал команду, и ты отлично в неё впишешься. Возьми еды и питья на несколько дней, побольше патронов и в путь.  
Элниш выругался. Его опыт подсказывал о том, что несчастливые истории чаще всего начинаются с подобных слов.

3  
Акмир стал капитаном на планете Вейнам почти десять лет тому назад. Его старый командир, Питер Флин, привёл тогда ватагу пиратов на планету джунглей, чтобы найти сокровище Громакса, вождя орков. Та история тоже началась с небольших запасов еды и патронов, а закончилась тем, что Элниш понял, что никаких награбленных богатств не было, да и орков на Вейнаме уже несколько лет не видели. Просто Питер Флин не мог оплатить долги команде и решил провести сокращение. Однако сократили самого капитана. Ровно на голову, а Элниш принял бразды правления над фрегатом "Время-не-ждёт".  
Кроме пирата и команды катера в путь отравились девять добровольцев Хоука. Отряд состоял из несколько ицамнийских следопытов и трёх миссионеров. Сам руководитель поисковой экспедиции поднялся на борт последним. Его руки и лицо до сих пор покрывала грязь, но теперь Сэмюэль напоминал не грязного дикаря, а грязного арбитра. Хоук ещё не разучился носить панцирную броню, а дробовик лежал в руках миссионера как влитой.  
Элниш ещё раз проверил собственное оружие. В арсенале капитула его выбор пал на старую автоматическую винтовку. Она была побита и исцарапана, а на прикладе остались многочисленные зарубки предыдущих хозяев, но оружие сразу приглянулось Акмиру. Он примкнул штык, прикрепил оптический прицел и больше не расставался с винтовкой. Тюремщики не вернули пирату корабль, но хотя бы хорошо его снарядили.  
Катер добрался до владений прайда пропавших Львов на следующий день. Дальше ведомые следопытами миссионеры продвигались по суше, так как лодка могла сесть на мель. Бывшие матросы "Лунного Затмения" прорубали себе путь сквозь изумрудные заросли с помощью коротких мечей и мачете, тогда как ицамнийские охотники как будто бы скользили между деревьями, кустарниками и высокой травой. Время от времени они предупреждали миссионеров об опасности.  
Животный мир Ицамны крайне враждебен к людям. За годы жизни в подобных условиях туземцы приловчились ставить ловушки на любого хищника. Однако реакция не подводила пирата: он видел силки и капканы едва ли не раньше местных охотников.  
– Дурень знак, – заметил один из следопытов по имени Тревожное Облако. Старый ловчий до сих пор путался и ошибался при разговоре на низком готике. – Воины Северных Львов уже должен был показать.  
Через пару часов изрядно уставшие члены отряда достигли поселения пропавшего прайда. Предчувствия не обманули Акмира. Деревушку как будто бы огненный смерч разметал. Куполообразные жилища из веток и шкур покосились и догорали. Останки людей тлели тут и там. Однако самое страшное открытие разведывательный отряд повстречал в центре поселения. Вокс-оператор согнулась вдвое, когда заметила чудовищную картину. Её стошнило. Элниш отлично понимал чувства девушки, так как сам ощутил рвотные позывы.  
Посреди деревни возвышалось дерево. На нём находилось несколько десятков мертвецов, которых подвесили за ноги. С бедняг содрали кожу и отсекли головы. В багровом круге на земле лежал огнемёт, усеянный нечестивыми символами.  
Акмир тут же метнулся к ближайшему укрытию и спрятался за перевёрнутой повозкой. Оружие убийцы не предназначалось для руки простого человека. Огнемёт использовал Ангел Смерти. Элниш, отлично зная, кто уничтожил "Время-не-ждёт", догадывался, как огнедышащее оружие могло попасть на Ицамну.  
Сэмюэль тем временем подошёл к девушке-оператору и взял трубку вокс-аппарата. Вот только воспользоваться им Хоук не успел. Раскалённая плазма цвета старой звезды прожгла сначала грудь девушке, а потом расплавила устройство. Выстрелы сыпались смертоносным градом. Миссионеры тут же припали к земле. Стрелок пользовался плазменным пистолетом, но вёл огонь издали, поэтому и не перебил весь отряд за считанные мгновения. Погибли ещё двое нерасторопных ицамнийских охотников, когда раздался гром ответных выстрелов.  
Акмир тем временем привстал на колено и поискал врага. Он заскрипел зубами, когда разглядел в прицеле покрытого кровью Ангела Смерти, который находился у рухнувшего частокола, опоясывающего поселение. Бронзовый Хищник Кхорна оставил где-то силовые доспехи и облачился в набедренную повязку. Однако он всё равно пугал размерами и дикой мощью. Сквозь запёкшуюся кровь проглядывали татуировки, а лицо скрывалось под густой чёрной бородой. Элниш дал очередь. Одна пуля попала великану в лоб, другая порвала левое ухо, остальные просвистели мимо. Чудовище повалилось в кусты. Акмир расстрелял магазин по зелёному укрытию берсерка. Потом он, пригибаясь к земле, подбежал к Сэмюэлю.  
– В яблочко, Элниш! Прикрой меня! Я попробую обойти с фланга, – Хоук жестами подозвал к себе оставшихся миссионеров и бросился к выходу из деревни.  
Сердце бешено стучало. Винтовка грозила выскочить из вспотевших рук.  
Сэмюэль Хоук продолжил бой. Миссионеры щедро забросали гранатами место, где последний раз видели врага. Элниш прикрикнул на охотников и повёл поредевший отряд на врага. Послышались крики агонии и шум схватки.  
– Вперёд! Вперёд! – заорал Акмир.  
В джунглях Ицамны было очень жарко, но вспыхнувшие от взрывов деревья превратили окружающее пространство в настоящую геенну огненную. Пламенные челюсти с треском пережевывали лес. Огонь опалял одежду и обувь вольного торговца, но он всё-таки успел спасти от пожара оглушенного руководителя экспедиции. На растерзанные останки двух последних миссионеров Элниш даже не стал обращать внимания.  
Сэмюэль очнулся. Берсерк сбил с бедняги шлем. Кровь заливало лицо бывшего флотского офицера.  
– Я попал! Изорвал сволочи грудь, но чудовище всё равно не сдохло! – Хоук судорожно схватил пирата за грудки. – Надо добить богомерзкую тварь! Если у него течёт кровь, значит, его можно убить!  
– Всё, всё, Сэм! Тебе надо голову перевязать, иначе ты уже никого не убьёшь! – Элниш взвалил на плечи раненого и побежал обратно в деревню, чтобы под прикрытием поваленных домов помочь Хоуку.  
– У меня нет времени истекать кровью, – прохрипел Хоук.  
– Да-да. На словах мы все здесь чертовски крутые!

4  
Сэмюэль Хоук вновь потерял сознание, и Акмир взял командование на себя.  
– Вы все здесь умрём, – спокойно заметил Тревожное Облако.  
– Не разделяю твоей уверенности, дружище, – ответил Элниш. – Не раскисать, парни! Сейчас мы отправимся к катеру. Там есть вокс-станция. Доложим Ангелам. Они прилетят и разберутся.  
Ицамнийские охотники промолчали.  
– Я окружён неисправимыми оптимистами! Встали и пошли! И Сэма возьмите! – прикрикнул Акмир.  
Вольный торговец подхватил оружие погибшего вокс-оператора и поспешил за отрядом. Они пошли не через заросли, а вдоль болота. Такой манёвр позволил ускориться, но таил в себе опасность. Здесь обитали “коряги” – рептилии с грубой чешуёй, которую неподготовленный человек мог запросто спутать с промокшим деревом. Тревожное Облако носил на теле множество следов близкого знакомства с корягами, поэтому шёл впереди и время от времени звал пирата, чтобы тот стрелял по подозрительным объектам. Чаще выстрелы уходили в молоко, но однажды толстая ветка обернулась пастью с двумя челюстями, усеянными кривыми уродливыми зубами. Элниш потратил целый магазин перед тем, как тварь навсегда успокоилась. Вольный торговец не берёг патроны. Ещё один раненый или изувеченный боец мог свести попытки отряда двигаться быстрее на нет.  
Ицамнийские охотники ещё целый час брели по грязно-зелёной каше, пока, наконец, не вышли к реке. Спасение было близко. Однако судьба вновь распорядилась иначе.  
Первым беду рассмотрел Акмир. Через линзу оптического прицела Элниш увидел окровавленную палубу лодки, заваленную разорванными в клочья телами. Вольный торговец разбил отряд на две части. Пару охотников он оставил с Хоуком, а сам с Тревожным Облаком по широкой дуге обогнул катер, чтобы застать засаду врасплох. Вот только никого поблизости не оказалось.  
Акмир никогда не считал себя изнеженным столичным жителем с верхних уровней. Он видел смерть и убивал сам, но то, что натворила мерзкая тварь, нельзя было понять. Тревожное Облако согнулся в приступе рвоты на берегу. Элниш же решил, во что бы то ни стало, добраться до вокс-станции. Он боролся с тошнотой, но перешагивал через трупы людей, которых будто бы вывернули наизнанку.  
Изверг прекрасно знал о надеждах жертв и играл с добычей. В рубке катера возле искрящих потрохов устройства вокс-связи и выломанного рулевого колеса еретик вывел надпись. Кровавые потёки рассказывали следующее:  
"Владыка исцелил меня, когда я собрал восемь черепов. Он обещал мне силу после восьмидесяти восьми, а когда пирамида достигнет высоты восьми человеческих ростов, на планете откроется преисподняя, в пламени которой я возвышусь!”  
Акмир выругался. Оставалось не так много возможностей выбраться из джунглей живым, но Элниш знал выход из положения.  
"Если нельзя убежать и спастись, нужно остановиться и сражаться!”  
К отряду Акмир вернулся озлобленным и решительным. К этому времени Хоук уже пришёл в себя.  
– Нам не скрыться от этой мрази, – Элниш кивнул в сторону густого леса. – Чудовище играет с нами и не даст уйти. Я предлагаю найти подонка и отомстить ему за всех погибших товарищей. Кто со мной?  
Сэмюэль ослабел, но решительно поднялся на ноги. Вперёд вышел Тревожное Облако. Остальных охотников уже и след простыл.  
Элниш передал лазерную винтовку Хоуку и подмигнул Тревожному Облаку.  
– Мы не погибнем!  
"Я точно не собираюсь", – Акмир бросился в джунгли.

5  
Сначала охотники обнаружили обломки "Фурии", истребителя имперского флота. Потом у заросшей мхом пещеры они увидели гору черепов, аккуратно сложенных в пирамиду. Было мерзко, но Элниш внезапно задумался над тем, как берсерк собирается укладывать головы в восемь человеческих ростов.  
"Наверняка шутка тёмного бога, так как эта гора скоро рухнет".  
Также Элниш вспомнил разговор с Птичьими Костями. По злой иронии он очень быстро встретился с тем, кто не собирался договариваться. Для этого еретика только черепа имели цену.  
Внутри пещеры находилось лежбище зверя. Еретик оставил там цепной топор. У Элниша закружилась голова, когда он посмотрел на зловещие символы на оружии. Однако Акмир заметил главное: двигатель цепного топора сгорел. Тревожное Облако показал куда-то вглубь пещеры. Вольный торговец увидел части силовых доспехов. Они пострадали не меньше оружия предателя.  
Акмир присвистнул. Он не подозревал раньше, насколько могут быть выносливы Ангелы Смерти. Болт-снаряды пробили кирасу в семи местах, а сабатоны и наручи вообще напоминали покрытое кровавой коркой решето.  
Небольшой камень ударился неподалеку от Элниша. Это Сэмюэль Хоук предупредил напарников об опасности. Охотники покинули берлогу хищника и заняли позиции в зарослях.  
Ждать пришлось недолго. Из джунглей показалась грузная фигура космического десантника. Ангел Смерти хромал на правую ногу. Он был изранен. Кроме прочего космический десантник оказался безоружен.  
"Разрядилась батарея или потерял пистолет во время боя", – предположил Элниш.  
У пояса еретика в такт шагов покачивались головы сбежавших ицамнийцев. Чернобородый еретик поместил кровавые трофеи на пирамиду, а потом застыл, любуясь работой.  
"Настал час расплаты!" – Элниш бросил последнюю оставшуюся гранату под ноги берсерка.  
Одновременно раздалось шипение лазерного ружья и свист рассекаемого стрелами воздуха.  
Космический десантник, несмотря на травмы, молниеносно бросился в сторону. Взрыв лишь устроил дождь из черепов. Ангел Смерти завопил от отчаяния и ярости.  
– Тщедушные черви! Вы поплатитесь за то, что уничтожили подношение Кхорну! – берсерк вскочил на ноги и бросился на охотников.  
Акмир видел, как еретик покрывается ожогами, стрелы глубоко втыкаются в плоть, а от попаданий пуль брызжет густая кровь. Берсерк не останавливался. Он рвался вперёд и выкрикивал проклятья. Космический десантник схватил Тревожное Облако и со всей силы бросил охотника оземь. Раздался хруст костей. Сэмюэль Хоук перевёл регулятор оружия на полную мощность, но даже так не смог прожечь в костяном панцире берсерка смертельную рану. В следующее мгновение жизнь флотского офицера прервалась. Ангел Смерти вырвал голову Хоука вместе с частью позвоночника. Громадный кулак просвистел совсем близко, но Акмир успел увернуться. Он продолжал стрелять. Последние пули оставили еретика без пальцев на левой ноге. От следующего удара Элниш попытался защититься оружием. Берсерк увернулся от выпада штыком, сломал винтовку и послал вольного торговца в полёт. Акмир упал, перекатился, вскочил и побежал. Теперь, когда космический десантник охромел и на вторую ногу, у пирата появилась возможность спастись.  
– Беги, пёс! Кхорн исцелит, и я доберусь до тебя!  
Акмир не слышал угрозы. Он сломя голову мчался сквозь ветки и лианы. Закатное солнце освещало золотистым сиянием лес, но только немногие лучи пробивались сквозь пышные кроны деревьев.  
Элниш радовался и таким мелочам. Он ещё не сдался. Вольный торговец рассчитывал заманить еретика в охотничью ловушку.  
Акмир вылетел из чащи и тут же застыл на месте. Он бы обязательно выругался, если бы не знал, как нужно себя вести в подобных случаях. Везение рано или поздно кончается, и теперь Элниш понял, что Госпожа Удача отвернулась от него.  
Посреди поляны стоял валун. На камне отдыхало животное, в чью честь племя ицамнийцев получило название. Лев на этой планете представлял собой не громадную кошку с пышной золотой гривой, а небольшое обезьяноподобное существо с длинными лапами и чёрной шерстью. Вот только вытянутая пасть с мощными клыками пугала не меньше размеров хищника с Терры. В кроваво-красных глазах всегда полыхал голод. Ицамнийский лев был в пять-шесть раз меньше своего терранского тёзки, но мяса потреблял гораздо больше. Стая таких зверей кочевала из одной области в другую и оставляла после себя только кости. Яростные, злые, сплочённые и вечно голодные животные заставляли людей готовиться к встрече, как к войне. Племена не всегда выходили победителями в таких схватках.  
Человек и зверь глядели друг на друга. Элниш надеялся, что с последнего приёма пищи прошло не так много времени. Львы обладали поразительным умом для животного и буквально чуяли слабость.  
"Скорее всего, они уже окружают меня" – вольный торговец, не выпуская из вида льва, оглядел деревья поблизости.  
Эти животные обычно атаковали в прыжке с возвышенности. Молниеносный удар когтями или укус в шею, чтобы сломать хребет – излюбленный приём ицамнийских львов.  
Вольный торговец вновь перевёл взгляд на встреченного хищника. Тот смотрел с пренебрежением, даже презрительно, будто бы не замечая размеров незнакомца. Акмир сжал кулаки и нервно сглотнул. Он прислушивался к любому шороху и вскоре уловил, как сквозь заросли пробирается ещё более страшный враг.  
– Я чую твой запах, червь! Смердишь страхом! – провыл чернобородый еретик.  
Ицамнийский лев оторвал, наконец, взор от Элниша. Животное не казалось встревоженным. Оно ничего и никогда не боялось.  
Еретик вышел из джунглей.  
– Вот так подарок! Что же ты не бежишь?  
Элниш кивнул в сторону валуна. Берсерк хмыкнул.  
– Отлично! Ещё и обезьяна на закуску! А-а-а! – заорал космический десантник, когда на него сверху набросился член прайда.  
Вот только одной прокушенной артерии оказалось недостаточно. Ангел Смерти схватил нападавшего за лапы и разорвал надвое. Вся стая кинулась в бой, даже вожак соскочил с валуна. Он ринулся на Акмира, благоразумно выбрав добычу слабее. Ицамнийский хищник взмыл в воздух. Вольный торговец ответил любимым ударом, который отправил в нокаут десятки противников. Элниш сделал шаг, перенёс вес вперёд и сокрушил вожака так, что тот отправился обратно на валун. Не теряя времени, Акмир подбежал к поверженному хищнику и размозжил тому голову о камень. Пират не стал дожидаться окончания схватки прайда с берсерком и побежал дальше.  
Он не успел далеко отойти от поля боя, как увидел пронзающую ловушку. Костяные шипы убили льва. Члены стаи нередко занимались каннибализмом, поэтому Элниш не удивился, когда разглядел, что от животного уже не так много осталось.  
"То, что надо! Лишь бы твари задержали Ангела Смерти достаточно долго", – Акмир взвёл ловушку.  
Гибкие ветви ловушки били на разной высоте – самое то, чтобы разделаться с еретиком-великаном.  
Шум схватки постепенно стих. Вольный торговец притаился в засаде и достал широкий нож.  
Берсерк пошатывался, но шёл по следу пирата и тащил тело одного поверженного животного. Элниш в очередной раз поразился выносливости врага. Кровь от свежих ран уже свернулась тёмными потёками. Ангел Смерти на самом деле оказался машиной для убийства, грозной и непреклонной.  
И вот уже до ловушки оставались считанные шаги. Сердце пирата возбуждённо застучало.  
"Сначала шипы, потом рывок и холодная сталь бьёт великана под челюсть. Акмир Элниш ещё никогда не проигрывал!"  
Вот только еретик остановился как вкопанный, и метнул вперёд тушу ицамнийского льва. Пронзающая ловушка вновь напилась кровью опасного хищника.  
– Детские игры! Выходи, трус, и прими смерть, как подобает мужчине! Лицом к лицу!  
Вольный торговец устал прятаться. Акмир вышел к Ангелу Смерти с обнажённым клинком.  
– Последнее слово, пёс?! – рявкнул еретик.  
Раны от попаданий пуль ещё не затянулись. Львы оторвали великану второе ухо и рассекли щеку. Если бы не пышная борода, еретик напоминал бы освежёванное тело животного в лавке мясника.  
– Уродливый же ты ублюдок, – только и успел ответить Элниш, когда мир перевернулся.  
Ангел Смерти, даже несмотря на раны, двигался слишком быстро, чтобы можно было за ним уследить. Вольный торговец вонзил нож в брюхо врага, а потом берсерк схватил его за горло и поднял.  
– Я тебя живьём сожру! Начну с ног и буду подниматься всё выше и выше, пока не останется голова! – Элниш закрыл глаза.  
Однако в следующий миг он рухнул среди опавшей листвы и корней деревьев. Послышался рёв смертельно раненого зверя.  
Акмир открыл глаза. Рука, увитая толстыми змеями мускул, по-прежнему была сжата, но её отсекли у локтя. Берсерк выл. Вокруг него металась тень, которая рычала и рвала на куски добычу. Элниш едва различал происходящее, но он ужаснулся, когда понял, что Ангела Смерти атаковал ицамнийский лев небывалых размеров. Глаза чудовища горели адским огнём и жаждой крови. Астартес потерял вторую руку и рухнул рядом с пиратом. Из распоротого брюха еретика расползлись внутренности, но он ещё был жив и стонал от боли.  
– Погоди кричать, – внезапно среди рычания вольный торговец разобрал человеческую речь. – У нас с тобой всё только начинается.  
Ицамнийский лев оказался… Акмир ещё не видел таких существ. Спаситель был облачён в маскировочный комбинезон дозорных Возрождённых Из Пепла, но внутри находился точно не космический десантник. Лапы покрывала густая шерсть – длинная и острая щётка, которой с лёгкостью можно было бы полировать железо. Пальцы оканчивались толстыми желтоватыми когтями. Лицо же…  
"Морда", – поправился Элниш.  
Морда пугала неестественностью. Существо вытянуло длинные треугольные уши, пока снимало скальп с вопящего еретика. Чёрная шкура боролась со смуглой кожей, и фронт сражения протянулся у скул. Больше всего поражали глаза. Узкие вертикальные зрачки и радужка сочного алого цвета. Глаза - раскалённые угли.  
Спаситель снял скальп и поднялся на ноги.  
– Твой жалкий бог не получит черепа! – рыкнул зверь и ударил подкованным сапогом по окровавленной голове изувеченного берсерка.  
Потом ещё раз. И ещё. Тварь опускала ногу до тех пор, пока мозги падшего Астартес не разлетелись во все стороны.  
Только после этого существо повернуло морду на Акмира. Вольный торговец не растерялся и схватил с земли крупную ветку. Послышался порывистый хрип. Элниш только через несколько мгновений понял, что это смех.  
– Сдаюсь! – чудовище и подняло лапы вверх.  
Акмир крепче сжал дубинку.  
– Ладно, ты у нас парень без чувства юмора, – гром речи существа бил по ушам. – Меня зовут Сердце Льва. Я – Ангел Смерти капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла. И… своим внешним видом обязан близкому другу этого мерзавца. – Тварь сплюнула на труп берсерка.  
– Тебя прокляли что ли? – проговорил Акмир, а потом вдруг вспомнил о празднике в городе Кайман. – Погоди… Ты же погиб! Птичьи Кости сказал…  
– Сказал так, потому что я его попросил, – закончил Сердце Льва.  
– Что теперь будем делать?  
– Во-первых, ты опустишь дубину, иначе руки перетрудишь, – ухмылка Сердца Льва получилась плотоядной. – Во-вторых, доберёмся до Каймана. Там ты подождёшь следующую лодку и отправишься в Торн.  
– Торн? Я?!  
– Ты, может быть, не слыхал, но магистр обещал лично наградить убийцу Чёрной Бороды. Этот ублюдок, – Сердце Льва пнул всё ещё бившееся, агонизирующее тело в бок. – Изрубил и покалечил тысячи верных Императору людей на "Величии Терры". Обезглавил капитана и, что самое важное, растерзал одного очень важного и уважаемого лично мной и многими в капитуле воина. Так что, я решил, что будет честно поделиться с тобой частью вознаграждения.

6  
Акмир считал, что вторжение Бронзовых Хищников Кхорна опустошило капитул, и что крепость-монастырь стала склепом.  
Однако здесь и сейчас вольный торговец обнаружил, что залы и коридоры подземной цитадели заполнены людьми. Не только молодыми кандидатами, которые рекой затопили Возрождённых Из Пепла так, что теперь приходилось не просто принимать юношей, но даже проводить отбор. В крепости появились незнакомые рабочие в тёмной флотской форме. Эти люди занимались восстановлением Торна.  
Кроме них вольный торговец повстречал мрачных Ангелов Смерти в броне непривычной окраски. Вместо серых доспехов с пламенными наплечниками, эти Астартес сверкали серебряными крестами во мраке ночи.  
Проводник показал Элнишу тронный зал. Откуда тотчас вышел могучий воин в маске-черепе. Мрачный жнец отправился по своим делам, а Акмир ступил на красную ковровую дорожку, ведущую к трону. Там его ждал магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
Акмир ещё ни разу не видел главу космических десантников Ицамны и поразился зловещей ауре, укутавшей великана. Флориан Дескин читал книгу, освещая страницы фолианта кровавым светом глазных имплантатов. Верхняя половина головы скрывалась под металлической маской белого цвета. Впрочем, синтетическая кожа магистра сливалась с лицевым щитком и резко отличалась от чернильно-чёрных тактических доспехов дредноута. Больше всего впечатлило то, что воздух дрожал у головы магистра, как над костром.  
К вычурному трону, выполненному в виде переплетённых древесных корней, прислонялось оружие Ангела Смерти: длинное изящное копьё и бесхитростный прямоугольный щит.  
– Повелитель, – вольный торговец припал на колено и опустил голову.  
– Встань, Акмир Элниш, – прозвучал искусственный голос. – Я наслышан о твоей мужественности и стойкости. Ты волен просить за деяния любой награды, кроме… свободы. За преступления против Империума тебе ещё долго придётся служить, но в конце пути тебя ожидает жизнь, о которой ты мечтал, когда шёл на службу к Питеру Флину.  
"Псайкер? Или опытный дознаватель?!" – поразился Акмир.  
– Так о чём же я грезил, повелитель?  
– Дом, земля, семья, спокойствие и безмятежность. Ты получишь всё перечисленное. Со временем.  
"Путы, неволя, тюремная баланда. Ещё один надутый говнюк с чувством собственной важности".  
Прозвучал неестественный смех. Голосовые модули хуже всего передавали именно человеческую радость.  
"Проклятье! Всё-таки псайкер!"  
– Я прошу прощения за низкие мысли, повелитель, – Акмир вновь опустился на колени и уже не поднимал взгляд.  
– Мелочи. Я тоже веду себя неучтиво, вторгаясь в рассудок без спроса. Однако ты должен понять меня – недавно мы находились по разные стороны баррикад.  
– Да, повелитель.  
– И всё же ты пришёл ко мне с предложением, которое очень быстро изменило награду.  
– Разве, повелитель?  
– Ты скрыл одну деталь жизни, когда попал на Ицамну. В глубине души, она грызла тебя все эти годы. Я хотел предложить тебе занять место покойного Вальтера Хоффманна, но теперь всё изменилось. Произнеси вслух то, о чём так долго думал.  
Акмир поднялся на ноги и, сжав кулаки, выпалил:  
– У меня есть корабль в Порт-Ройале, и я хотел бы стать на нём капитаном!  
– Ты будешь им. Отправишься за крейсером на "Старом Соколе", наберёшь новую команду на изъятые у тебя средства и примешь командование. Ты нанесёшь знак Возрождённых на корпус корабля и до конца дней будешь с честью исполнять обязанности флотского офицера капитула.  
Предложение магистра прогремело как гром среди ясного неба. Элниш даже не нашёл слов, чтобы ответить, но Ангел Смерти продолжил:  
– А чтобы в пути тебе не пришлось скучать, – бледные губы изогнулись в хитрой улыбке, – я отправлю вместе с тобой Птичьи Кости. Вам предстоит ещё множество жарких споров о силе слов и важности переговоров.


End file.
